Renesme's diary
by twilightlover1010
Summary: This is what I think happens to renesme after she stops growing and learns how to live her life like she wants without her dad knowing. same pairs and yes vamps. plz r&r!
1. Chapter 1

September 20, 2026

RPOV

Today I'm finally 18! I've stopped aging officially 4 years ago but I've let my parents have their way with me for these past years anyway. Tomorrow Jake and I are eloping. We've been extra careful with keeping it out of our thoughts because of dad and his whole mind reading thing. We told them that Jake and I are just going to visit the pack and when we come home we'll be married. ( They live in Alaska again.)

We know dad will be furious but hopefully he will get over it when he sees how happy I am. Jake is excited but he keeps asking me if I want to change my mind. I always answer the same way…. " Jake I'm fine. Could you please stop whimpering. You're not in wolf form so there's no excuse."

Oh well he's always been like this and I assume he'll always have his flukes. That's why I love him. I've talked to Carlisle about having kids. He said most likely it would have the qualities of a vampire( minus the venom) but will be able to shift into some kind of super wolf. I think Alice knows some things up because she's always looking at me with a question on her face. The good thing is she can't see my future or Jake's. Woops go to go or Alice is going to yank my arm off she's tugging so hard.

P.S. I'm writing this now because dad is out collecting my birthday gift so he can't hear my thoughts. Man he's so far away. I don't think this is going to be as easy as I thought but I'm still going through with it because I love Jake.

**_If you want the next part i have to get 10 reviews or emails. you can get my e-mail adress from my profile and while ur at it check out my poll. I'm going to tell you now the next chapter will be posted separately and so will the following. Plz don't ask why it just will be. sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer. Thanks bunches for readin my story. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Right now I'm running next to what looks like a horse sized wolf is actually my soon to be husband in about four hours. We have to stop at the reserve first so Jake can get the alpha's consent and permission even thought he is technically the alpha and doesn't need to but he still wants to so I'll play along just because it makes him happy. I also want to see Charlie and since he's always over at Billy's house it works out for both Jake and I. I'm getting tired of running so I'm going to ride on Jake for the rest of the way so I'll write more after the wedding is over.

..... Four hours later…..

Well we did it. We're happily married and we're back with the pack celebrating. Jake is already wasted and wants me to drink but I'm a little nervous. I'm afraid of what alcohol does to a half vampire. I'm also afraid of what Alice is seeing of our return. ( Even though Alice can't see Jake and Nessie she can still see everyone else's reactions.) I know dad is going to be mad but I love Jake and he loves me so there's no hope in separating us. God Jake's still bothering me about drinking so I guess I'll have one or two drinks. I'll write again after I've recovered and can read my own hand writing.

**I know i said ten reviews but i couldn't help it.** **I also know that this chapter is shorte than the last but u have no idea how hard it is to write this story. I welcome any ideas and help. Last but not least there is a surprise coming up soon or later so keep reading if u want to know what it is. Love all of my readers Jess ( aka Twilightlover1010 )**


	3. Authors Note

sorry i aven't updated but i'm sick and i promise i'll update as soon as i can.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I know i haven't updated in a really long time and you probably gave up hope but I'm promising that I will finish this story. I've been really sick and my brothers been in the hospital so that's why i haven't updated. sorry again!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! Its been a week sense I last wrote. Everything has been so crazy. I went a little overboard with the alcohol. I got so drunk that I forgot everything that happened. I was told that Charlie left at eleven and that Jake and I started our honeymoon off with a bang at about one in the morning. I'm super glad Charlie wasn't here to see that. I'm starting to get really nervous about going home though. Jake and I are in a tent about 10 minutes from the house. We decided to stop and rest even though we don't need it. We just wanted to get an idea about what we are going to say to mom and dad. It doesn't really matter though. As soon as we get close to the house dad's going to read our thoughts and hear what we have been up to when we were in forks. I guess we'll just have to work it out when the time comes. I'm going to bed now so I'll be well rested in the morning. Jake's already asleep so he can't feel the stress radiating off of me. Well good night!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay. I'm sorry for the short chapter but the next one is going to be long b/c it WON'T be in diary form. It's going to be from Nessie's and Jake's point of view. Oh yea something exciting is going to happen. Plz give me lots of reviews!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

" Jake, honey come on we have to get up! My mom and dad are expecting us home soon and if we don't show you know they're going to come looking for us." I shouted into the tent even thought he can hear me loud and clear.

"Ehhh… Just ten more minutes Nessie please? I promise to get up if you stop yelling and give me ten more minutes." Jake whined

"No! You need to get up now. I need to talk to you before we get in range of my dad. Come on Jake its not that big of a deal if you would just get up we could have this over with and go back to being a happy family."

" But Nessie I already know what you're going to say and after we tell them the new I doubt we're going to be a happy family. Anways what you're going to say goes something like this…" " Don't think about the party the pack threw us, me getting really drunk, or us fooling around on the beach because if you do so help me god no sex for a week!" "See am I good or what?" …SMACK!… " Ouch Ness you didn't have to hit me I'm just showing you that I know what not to think about."

" I don't care that doesn't give you the right to mock me but if you slip up then you're right no sex but not just for a week it will be a whole damn month!" I yell. I enjoy doing that and thanks to his super hearing I know I caused him atleast a little pain.

I turn away from Jake and start to walk towards the area where the trees mark the border between the woods and the house. I think about the small wedding I had and how happy I am. I also make sure to think about Grandpa Charlie being there to witness Jake and I happy together. I walk through the trees and just stand there for a few seconds without moving. I know dad can read my thoughts and will let everyone know that Jacob and I are back. " RENESMEE!" Well he knows we're back and I can tell he's pissed. It's just like dad to overreact and flip out just because of the simplest thought.

Before I can even think about going to find Jake my mom and two aunts are at my side hugging me and telling me how much they missed me. They grab me and start to take me to the house but I stop.

" Mom, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose please stop I need to wait for my husband."

" What do you mean husband?" Aunt Rose shrieks. " You better not have married that dog Renesmee! If you did I will torture him and make him beg me to just kill him. Please say you didn't marry him!"

" I'm sorry Aunt Rose but I'm not saying anything more until Jake gets here."

" OH MY EMMETTE YOU DID MARRY HIM!" She starts to run around in circles freaking out and occasionally letting a not so nice word out. ( insert any cuss word you want)

" Rosalie calm down this instant. If you don't I'll ask Edward to send Jasper here. Actually I'm going to do it anyways."My mom shouts out Uncle Jasper's name. Jasper arrives and I feel calming waves surround us. " Now that we're all nice and calm lets wait for Jacob so we can go back to the house." Mom says. " Oh and Renesmee its good to have you home sweetie. If you did marry Jacob which I believe you did then I hope you're happy and you made the right choice. If you need anything please remember you can come to me as your mom and friend. I love you sweetie"

" Thanks mom I love you to and I'll keep that in mind. Also I'm very happy with the choice I made."

Sometimes I think I have the best mom but she just proved that I do and nothing will ever change that. Thank god for her though because if she wasn't here I'm sure Jake would be in the woods somewhere dead or dieing. It takes a few minutes but Jake finally comes out of the woods. He takes one look at Rosalie and shifts into his wolf form. God I love it when he does that. No bad Nessie you need to focus but anyways I'm guessing he didn't feel safe thanks to the look Rose was giving him but I don't blame him for being uncomfortable. Since I can't run as fast as the others my mom picks me up and we start towards the house. It only takes a matter of second and before I know it we're at the front door. In those few seconds thought I manage to show my mom a few images from the wedding so now she knows we did get married. My mom sets me down and we walk in to be greeted by…

Haha okay I know it's mean to have a cliffhanger since I just started writing again but I'm sorry I couldn't help it. I'm trying to write but with school things are a little crazy right now and it seems every time I start to write I get a new idea for a different story. Speaking of which I'm writing a new story that I'm proud of but I don't know if I should post it now or wait. What do you guys think? Also I'm sorry if I'm making you guys mad but I hope you can bear with me! Please review and be honest with what you think!!!


End file.
